Zapp The Awesome
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A sudden thunderstorm leaves behind some power for Rainbow Dash but Gilda doesn't like the attention she is getting so she is going to take matters into her own hands by any means necessary
1. Chapter 1 Thunderbolt

**Zapp The Awesome Chapter 1 Thunderbolt**

Dash was sitting at home watching the news while also eating a plate of chips, wearing a tank top and shorts feeling bored at the report. She wanted to change the channel but an extreme weather alert caught her attention as she glued herself to the TV.

"The national weather service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the Metropolis area, please do not attempt to go outside for this storm is extremely dangerous. Stay indoors until the storm has passed. Take cover and stay away from power lines."

The alert was on repeat so Dash did the opposite of what the alert said so she went outside but only saw rain, a streak of lightning plus a few rumbles of thunder nothing special. Dash felt disappointed at the fact that the extreme thunderstorm warning was probably in the city of Metropolis. All of a sudden a strong lightning bolt hit the ground, causing an electric shock on everything it touched but when it stopped a gold necklace seen visible through the now heavy rain.

"Whoa" said Dash in sudden amazement before walking closer to the necklace on the ground a few inches away from her.

The gold necklace had what looked like a lightning bolt on it glistening in the rain shining brightly as Dash ran in the house to avoid getting sick just so she can examine the necklace further.

"I wonder what kind of awesome things I can do with this" pondered Dash as she set the necklace down on table as it began to spark lightly.

 _You appeared from a lightning bolt that must've been a part of the storm_

Instead of leaving it there to examine it later, Dash again did the opposite of what she did so she decides to wear it around her neck. A spark turned into a ball of electricity surrounding around Rainbow giving her a whole new outfit: Navy blue costume with white grayish lightning bolts around the sides and shoes. Reappearing in her room while also surveying the sudden clothing change Dash circled around herself, looking into her wide mirror.

"This is a little strange, now one problem how do I change back to normal" questioned Dash.

Like a light bulb in her head just popped up, she tapped the necklace once then sparks appeared before she had her normal tank top and shorts but with the lightning bolts still there but very small to see.

"Not what I expected but still cool though" said Dash smiling gleefully.

A knock at the door could be heard from across the room.

"Hey Dash you in there? You said we were going to the bar tonight" said Gilda.

"Yea yea I'm coming Gilda" yelled Rainbow from across the room as she grabbed her car keys before opening the door to greet her friend.

"There you are, I was waiting for you" said Gilda impatiently.

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go like we planned" said Dash feeling a bit annoyed.

The two friends got in the car, Dash started the engine, backed it out of her garage before looking behind her to see if anyone was behind her. When the coast was clear she backed up then drove off. Gilda sat back in her seat relaxing a bit enjoying the ride but then she noticed Rainbow's new necklace.

"What's with the new accessory? I never thought you were the type to wear jewelry" teased Gilda.

"It just looks cool ok?" responded Dash sharply but also blushing in embarrassing.

Gilda busted up laughing while giving her best friend a friendly dig in the arm, Dash gave an awkward laugh before she parked her car in the bar parking lot then got out and walked inside the bar. Inside were people having conversations about things Gilda wasn't interested in or just flat out didn't really care about. Dash found a seat on a stool ordering a scotch whiskey and Gilda got a _Jack Daniels_ as the two drank away their problems as if they had any.

"So Dash how is Scootaloo doing?" asked Gilda trying to start a conversation while they were here.

"She's doing ok in Italy getting some well deserved R&R that is until she comes back in a year" answered Dash downing her scotch whiskey.

"That sounds pretty cool" responded Gilda.

Doors suddenly flung open as a bunch of guys and two girls stormed in as everyone stopped their conversations then proceeded to leave except for Dash and Gilda. One of the girls tapped Gilda's shoulder and was met with a knockout punch to the nose breaking it.

 _Leave it to Gilda to start a bar fight_

Gilda knocked out three more guys with kicks in the face and punches in the stomach or heart whichever came first. A lone man was charging at Rainbow so without thinking quickly enough, she moved like a bullet train causing the man to lodge his head into of the beer taps barrels.

"Whoa" said Dash surprising herself.

2 of the attackers ran off with their tails tucked behind their legs as Dash still surprised at her sudden quick thinking saved her life then looked at her hands as they sparked like crazy but hid them as Gilda walked over to her.

"You ok Dash?" asked Gilda.

"Yea and how about you?" responded Dash asking her friend the same question, still having the sparking hands.

"Yea I got a little banged up but nothing nice hot bath won't fix" proclaimed Gilda.

The two girls drove back home but Gilda wanted to go home first which was not too far into the city of Metropolis.

"Well see ya" said Gilda getting out of the car waving goodbye before going into her apartment.

Dash waved goodbye as well before driving off pondering the thought of what happened to the earlier. Her body just moved on it's own causing the man to get his head stuck in the beer tap barrel.

 _That wasn't a trick, that actually happened_

She knew the necklace had some involvement in this, I mean she didn't do this on her own power there was some outside force causing her to suddenly move like that. This thought didn't leave her mind as she drove home but something caught her eye as she saw an apartment fire so Dash stopped her car in a safe area away from oncoming traffic then got out the passenger's side.

"Alright time to put my new powers to the test" said Dash, as she tapped the necklace bringing out a ball of electricity giving her the costume from before she went to the bar with Gilda.

The fire was spreading throughout the building and doing so fast so Dash looked up at the sky then raised her arms to summon rain and a dark cloud loomed above the building with heavy rain which doused out the fire inside and out.

 _Whoa it's like I can control the weather or something_

Dash shook that sudden excitement putting on her serious face walking in the building covering her nose and mouth so she wouldn't breathe in any smoke evacuated everyone in the building as paramedics arrived to tend to anyone wounded in the fire but from where Dash was standing, it looked like everyone was ok for the most part.

"Hey thanks for the assist, we need more people like you" said an EMS worker.

"It was no trouble at all, by the way you can call me Zapp the Awesome" proclaimed Dash standing proud but the worker was not impressed.

"How about just Zapp?" he asked a little annoyed.

"That works too" responded Dash as she flew off in a streak of lightning back to her room.

Tapping the necklace once again changing back to her normal self, Dash collapsed on the couch asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Lightning Strike

**Zapp The Awesome Chapter 2 Lightning Strike**

Morning came in and Dash woke up with messed up hair to her cell phone ringing off the hook like it was ringing all night long. With a dissatisfied groan on her face, she picked up the phone answering it while also getting up then straightening her hair.

"Hello?" asked Dash half asleep.

The voice on the other end sounded pissed off.

"Listen here you rainbow colored faggot or whatever the fuck you are I came to tell you messed with the wrong gang. Between you and that other one who knocked out my girl who by the way is recovering in the hospital as we speak, right now we want to take you out so meet us on Grover Street and don't try to back out or else"

The call dropped with a dial tone replacing it.

Dash dropped her phone on the floor then her hands began to spark again to show how terrified she was for starting this in the first place even though Gilda did most of the ass kicking and she just moved quickly to let someone's head get lodged into a beer tap barrel.

 _Oh man I am in hot water this time_

Dash put on some clean clothes then ran to her car and drove off into the city then into Grover Street or as everyone calls it Gang Street. Every story about this place has surfaced in the news or in newspaper articles or murders among other crimes all around. Dash parked her car where no one could steal it and walked down an alleyway to a clearing where nothing was there except trash cans, rats scurrying around minding their grim business and a garage of motorcycles.

"I'm here! So wherever you are, I'm here now!" shouted Dash trying to get their attention.

1 girl and 3 more guys gang members stepped out of the shadows standing in front of Rainbow.

"You're the one who punched out my friend sending her to the hospital" she said in anger.

"Oh that heh heh well you see that was my friend Gilda not me at all I swear on my life" said Dash trying to reason with them.

"Doesn't matter now" They all started to crack their knuckles walking towards Rainbow.

 _Guess they're nothing left to do but fight_

They came rushing at her trying to triple punch her but the necklace activated a lightning ball shield shocking them while protecting Rainbow Dash.

"Wow" said Dash, again surprising herself once again.

One of them got up started swinging at her, Dash avoiding every attempt to hit her in the face so Dash retaliated by doing a lightning roundhouse kick knocking him out cold. Another one came up from behind and put Dash in a bear hug, the necklace turned Dash into a human bug zapper shocking him forcing to break while also shaking violently on the ground.

The girl of her group clenched her fist very tight and charged at her Dash, she grabbed her hand quickly letting a wild breeze brush past her hair as the girl fell to her knees and Dash looked down at her feeling sorry for her.

"Please forgive me when I tell you I had nothing to do with what happened at the bar" said Dash hitting her in the face with a high knee knocking her out cold.

 _I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me_

Unknow to Rainbow Dash, she was suddenly hit with a tranquilizer dart then fell to the ground but Gilda caught her as she was falling.

"Sorry Dash nothing personal" said Gilda carrying Dash to an abandoned warehouse.

She put her down near some stairs then chained her wrists together then put them on a hook above some deadly bubbling acid. The next thing Dash notices when she wakes up chained up.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Dash looking around frantic as how the hell she got there.

"Oh Rainbow it seems you're a big fish in a deadly pond and this time your little electrical powers will be mine once you're gone" said Gilda down below in a safe distance from the acid and Dash.

Rainbow had to think of a plan and fast.


	3. Chapter 3 Thunderstorm

**Zapp The Awesome Chapter 3 Thunderstorm**

The deadly acid bubbled as a frantic Rainbow Dash looked around for some kind of way to get out of this current situation. Looking down at her fate she would not die this day and her necklace glowed brightly almost blinding Gilda, who was shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light.

When Dash touched the ground, her costume was in full view along with her eyes which were white with a streak coming out of them.

"Gilda please don't make me do this" pleaded Dash trying not to hurt her friend.

Gilda exchanged to a smirk as she rushed Dash punching her hard in the face causing her to go through a ceiling making a big hole in there, skidding down the busy street as on lookers watched as the super heroine got up slowly trying to shake the cobwebs from her head.

 _I didn't know Gilda could punch that hard I guess all that training paid off but damn that was one hell of a right hand_

Civilians pulled out their phones taking pictures of Zapp as Gilda walked out of the building a few feet away from her friend walking closer to her as Dash fired a lightning strike dropping Gilda to one knee giving Rainbow the advantage by punching and kicking her, whatever it takes to keep her down; all of a sudden, a blue orb of power appeared in Gilda's hand.

"What in the-" was all Dash was able to say before Gilda hit her with the orb, sending her flying.

Dash went through 12 office buildings until she went into another but went back first into a wall, then blue energy chains wrap around her wrists and ankles. Gilda floating with energy met up with her now chained up friend.

"Your nice this way" said Gilda slapping Dash a few times.

Rainbow tried to break free but it was like trying to remove sandpaper from tape.

"Oh come on I know you wanted to hurt that loser girl when her gang of thugs came in and interrupted our good time then tried to pick a fight with us" started Gilda, punching Dash in the gut hard.

Blood trickled down Dash's mouth while also coughing up blood from that devastating punch.

"You were always the one everyone liked from day one but as for me I was just a nobody so when I kill the almighty Zapp I will be the top dog running Metropolis and you will be just a distant memory" continued Gilda hitting Rainbow in the gut once more causing her to cough up more blood.

"Gilda I am not the best thing since sliced bread, because like you I was a nobody that was until I met the most beautiful and trustworthy friends I could ever have. I am egotistical yes but now I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME DOWN!" screamed Dash, using her power to break the chains before performing a corkscrew kick to the head.

Knocking Gilda down to one knee, Rainbow charged at her then hitting her with a running high knee so powerful that she went through the wall before ending up crash landing to the ground creating a mammoth sized hole in the ground. Not even a minute Dash came down with a lightning ball but collided with a blue energy ball creating the biggest shock wave in recorded history. Both of them skidded to a stop getting their bearing back before staring back at each other.

 _Better be ready for whatever she decides to throw at me_

They rushed each other engaging in a what seemed like a test of strength. Dash tried to gain an upper hand but didn't have the killer instinct in her so Gilda punched her in the face, sending Rainbow flying until for some reason wings sprouted out stopping the flight for the moment.

A thunderstorm began as Dash raised her arms to signal rain and thunder.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE INSIDES TO KILL ME!" shouted Gilda.

She went to hit a surprise attack but Dash countered with a spinning kick to the ribs knocking Gilda into a building then using her new found wings to attack her with quick attacks.

Gilda tried to cover up but no luck as the attacks were lightning fast; She attempted to slide her feet underneath Dash's to trip her and it worked causing Dash to fall on her back as her former best friend looked down at her smiling.

Gilda went for a super punch but Dash moved out of the way at the last second so she hit the wall instead of Dash's face.

"Damn" said Rainbow.

A roundhouse kick sent her flying back into the street as it rained hard. Dash dropped down near her, offering a hand as a way to stop this once and for all. All of a sudden a whole bunch of police officers wearing riot gear surrounded Rainbow Dash and Gilda.

"Friends of yours Dash?" asked Gilda getting up.

"No" responded Dash annoyed.

The next second Dash turned around to notice Gilda had disappeared somewhere.

"Damn it Gilda" cursed Dash as she fought off the cops.

One by one they all fell everytime they tried to target Dash but each time it had failed miserably. Rainbow had a plan so she created a fog so thick no one could see her escape. She flew through the air and through buildings at lightning speed, trying to find that traitor who left her fight those cops all by herself.

Rainbow was suddenly hit with an energy ball into a office building hitting every cubicle in her path before ending up in the copy room; struggling to stand Gilda walked up to a now bleeding Zapp. Picking her up by her throat, Dash could feel the compression of air leaving her body as Gilda squeezed more, she had to think of a way to get her off and fast. Looking around the copy room Dash managed to send an electric current from her then to Gilda, forcing her to let Zapp go before doing an uppercut and also a hard kick to the ribs sending Gilda into a copier machine.

"Gilda please I don't want to do to this to you I'm begging you to stop" pleaded Dash.

"I'm not about to lose to someone like you" said Gilda lunging at her causing them to both crash into the boiler room.

Both girls laid on their backs, reeling from the sudden trip into the boiler room. Dash closed her eyes for a minute trying to minimize the pain before kipping up to her feet quickly as Gilda struggled to stand once again.

"The gloves are coming off this round Dashie" said Gilda cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it on" said Dash getting into a fighting stance ready for a fight.


	4. Chapter 4 Extreme Weather

**Zapp The Awesome Chapter 4 Extreme Weather**

Dash went for a side kick but Gilda caught her foot, flinging into a gas chamber next to her head first. Turning herself into a human taser was the edge Dash needed as Gilda dropped her on the floor but landed perfectly staring down at Gilda.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" asked Gilda getting annoyed at the fact that Dash has lasted this long.

"Look we can just end this right now" pleaded Dash dusting herself off.

Gilda noticed a huge pot of burning oil right below where Dash was standing.

 _If I push her Metropolis is mine for the taking_

She lunged at her but Rainbow moved out of the way to let Gilda go down but grabbed her at the last second, taking her outside to the city street where she was safe from harm.

"You see? You're willing to kill me just to feed your ego" said Rainbow flying away.

Gilda clenched her fists so hard that she fired an energy blast that knocked Dash out of the sky and crash landing into the street.

"Not a chance" said Gilda walking over to a downed Rainbow Dash.

Sparks began to fly everywhere electrifying everything it touched including street lights as Dash floated in the air as wind started to pick up rather quickly.

"What is going on now?" questioned Gilda.

The costume's lightning bolts sprouted rainbow little bolts on the inside of them, Dash gained hair extensions and her wings were repaired but this time they were stronger than before. She came down a few inches away from Gilda before hitting her with a knee strike to the gut forcing Gilda to drop on her hands and knees coughing up blood. Dash picked her up then punched her in her ribs breaking them as she slammed into a wall.

Gilda screamed in pain before sliding down the wall looking up at Dash.

"I should end your life right now for the coward attack but I will let you live" threatened Dash as she walked away from Gilda.

As she got back up, she went for a surprise attack but Rainbow superkicked her hard knocking her out cold.

"Some people just never learn" said Dash changing back to normal walking back home.

Inside her home was a strange note with what looked like a star but a sun shaped star at that so Dash picked it up and opened it.

 _Dear RD,_

 _It is of dire importance that you come over to my palace down on Edmon Ave immediately_

 _~Celestia_

"Huh, I wonder what Tia wants with me that is so important" pondered Dash.

Meanwhile somewhere off the distance a strange hooded figure appeared walking over to a downed Gilda who was out cold from Dash's superkick and from the looks of it, she wasn't even moving.

"So this is Gilda, hm she will make a fine addition of my growing team to take down Celestia's team of morons then we can take back this city" said the hooded figure as she carried Gilda on her shoulder.

Whatever Tia wanted with Dash would not be good.


End file.
